1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method for manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the currently most widely used flat panel display devices, and generally includes two substrates on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates.
The LCD device applies voltages to the electric field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.
A size of a screen increases as the LCD device is used as a display device of a television receiver, for example. As the size of the screen of the LCD device increases, viewing angles may vary depending on whether a viewer sees the center or left and right ends of the screen.
To compensate for a viewing angle difference, an LCD device can be formed into a curve type including a concave type and a convex type. The curved LCD device may be a portrait type of which vertical length is longer than the horizontal length (i.e., width) thereof and which is curved in a vertical direction, or a landscape type of which vertical length is shorter than the horizontal length thereof and which is curved in a horizontal direction.